Project PKM
by Lagmobile
Summary: Crime has risen to a global scale. Meet the GaurdNetwork's newest answer to the problem; One of the world's last aura knights.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Cold Open

He woke up to the smell of burnt rubber and gun powder. Lucas coughed up a lung full of blood. The twisted wreck of his car lay smoldering behind him while the door rested on his back. With great pain and effort he managed to twist himself free and kick the it away. A couple of days into the assignment and he had already been burned. Literally and figuratively. There was a sudden, more intense, pain that shot through him. The large gouge in his side started to bleed out faster. This shock was just the thing he needed to clear his head. He made a quick assessment of the situation. One wrecked, once lovely transport that he just crawled out of, one lonely mercenary slowly bleeding out and five allies currently MIA. The pain swelled up in him again. He spun his head around in a panic looking for any signs relife. The soft blinking of his communicator only a few feet away calmed him and with an awkward grunt he managed a lunge toward it, pulling it into reach with just the tips of his fingers.

There was a half Red and half white sphere printed on the case. A light in the middle of the circle beat a soft orange in sync with his heart. "Awesome", Lucas painfully whispered to himself. The lights on the outside ring of the circle pulsed in separate times. Four yellow lights and one red. "Not so awesome" he whispered again. Everyone was alive but trapped in stasis in the little box he now held in his hand. At least he knew the prototype failsafe actually worked.

He could hear the hard crunch and pounding of boots off in the distance slowly and steadily getting closer. This night wasn't over yet and with most of his crew in critical condition he had to go in alone for now. He would need his weapons though. He caught a glimmer by the tall, 8 foot high grass. He clumsily limped toward it and found the broken bits of one of his katanas. Luckily the handle was still long enough to use as a long dagger. With the footsteps close behind he ducked into the cover of the brush with a loud rustle. The pain quickly left his body as the cool numbness of adrenaline took over.

There were four G.I.'s walking toward the wreckage.

"looky, looky. We got ourselves some pretty nifty trophies."

"I can't believe our I.E.D. trap actually got him."

"Yeah, first one in a while."

"I know man. Wait till the boss hears we took down the guy who's been wreakin' all kinds havoc everywhere. I smell a promotion!"

"No more stuffy mess halls for us!"

All but one gave a lively "Hoo-ah!" He slouched the whole way with his finger trembling uneasily over the trigger of his gun.

"Hey, hey Geoff, how about a little trigger discipline, dude?"

"No, way man" he whimpered nervously "Have you been reading the reports about these guys, man? they say they're impossible to kill. That is if you can even manage to get a good look at them!"

"I don't know," said the leader. "They look pretty dead to me."

A third one butt in, "And I've got a pretty good look at them once, got a real good look at those two babes. Oh man, I am gonna miss their pretty faces"

"Damn shame," called the last one.

"Damn shame," the other repeated with a nod.

They finally reached the wreckage. There was nothing but a flaming scrap metal and pools of blood.

"So where're your trophies now, huh?" said Geoff sarcastically.

The leader grimaced. He bent down to inspect the area. A trail of blood lead strait into the grass.

"Obviously over there, dumbass" he growled. Everyone just stood in place avoiding eye contact with him. "That means move!" Everyone started to grumble and slowly shuffled forward. He shoved Larry forward with his rifle. "You first."

Geoff gave a sarcastic laugh. He brought his gun up to sights, took a deep breath and marched forward. Everyone quickly followed suite. Lucas monitored them carefully.

They managed their way into a clearing several feet wide but still surrounded by tall grass on every side. They nervously shifted sights on anything that made a sound.

Larry finally spoke up, in a whisper, "What is usually around these parts?"

The leader shrugged and whispered back "I don't know. A couple of animal pokemon"

"But it sounds bipedal." He listened to the rustle again "And intelligent…"

"Well maybe it's some of the native monster tribes around here."

"Aren't those dangerous too?"

"And what are they gonna do? Throw sticks? Punch us with scary fire-hands? We've got guns, dude. Really big _fucking guns!_"

Geoff fiddled with the Masterkey at the end of his pitch black SCAR-L and shut up for a bit. Another question popped into his head. "What types are they?"

The leader of the group sighed, "I don't _know_, probably just some Grass and Dark types."

Lucas came up behind him when no one was looking. He covered his mouth and dragged him to his feet. "And a Ghost," he whispered before he dug the blade into the commando's throat. Both of them dived back into the brush.

Everyone turned around as the rustle faded into the dark.

"Commander?" one of them nervously called. They were met with silence. They turned to the one in the back and started rapidly smacking him in the shoulder in a panic. "_Call-it-in-call-it-in-call-it-in!"_ they said in a panic, through gritted teeth before turning around again. The soldier fumbled for his radio but before he could press the call button a hand came from out of the brush and dragged him away. He gave out a girly shriek that was quickly muffled by a snap. Geoff and the last commando turned around only fast enough see the grass rustle slightly. They met each other's eyes and gulped. They slowly got up and circled the clearing back to back trying to follow the rustling. The whole field seemed to come alive with the shivers. Something brushed between them. They spun around, cocked their guns and fired. Geoff stood frozen, mouth agape as his comrade slumped to the ground with a bullet in his chest. He started to shake even worse. His sights kept shifting back and forth at nothing.

Lucas hopped out behind him. The guy was shaking so bad he could here every piece of equipment strapped to him clink. Lucas thought he should put the poor guy out of his misery. As he approached something crumbled under him. Geoff's head swiveled around first but it took him a bit longer for his gun to catch up. By that time Lucas had already closed the distance. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved the stock up and back into his opponents face. The gun had switched hands before he even started to reel from the hit and when his sense came too barrel was already looking at him, strait between the eyes.

"Oh, God," He managed to whimper

"God can't help you now," Lucas growled. He pulled the trigger. The man yelped. He pulled the trigger again. He kept quite this time. Why wasn't he dead? Geoff finally opened his eyes and looked rather nervously at his attacker. They stared at each other awkwardly, a jammed gun between them.

Lucas gave him a nod, "It's your lucky day." He swung the butt of the gun into the man's face and he slumped to the ground in a heap.

This seemed way too easy.

* * *

><p>FF really needs to put in a change log or something, unless there is one and I'm being total noob. I made several changes. Not my best work still but already much better. Seeing how much traffic I got last time it probably wouldn't be worth mentioning what those changes were. Probably will redo chapter 2 sometime soon so if anyone is interested keep on the lookout for that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – "Introductions are in order"

Lucas brushed the blood off his coat and readjusted his hat. Though it seemed easy a few years of wet work did not make him a veteran. He was still new to the big leagues. Before this he was saving kittens from trees, finding and returning lost dogs, protecting a few VIPs from crime lords and other odd contracts here and there to pay through school. His nature would never let him take a contract without knowing its implication first, however. He wanted to protect the public not inadvertently terrorize them. A trait not a lot of mercenaries care for these days. It was these traits that actually got him and his team noticed by the Network.

Thinking of his crew and noticing the soft blinking of his communicator snapped him back to the present. He was still in the middle of the dark clearing with half a bloody katana in his belt and a high tech assault rifle in his hands.

He tapped the release button and slid the device far enough away from him. The crash must have broken something because it was taking longer than usual. At least it gave him time to regroup and gather supplies. The one GI that had been shot had fallen awkwardly face first. He had to roll him over to inspect his belt. The first thing he noticed though was his open, dead eyes. He closed them for the man and made the sign of the cross before stealing both his pistols and some ammo.

While he swiftly started attaching them to his ammo straps and holsters the communicator gave a sudden red flash. Mage, a Magnezone he saved from the trash heap, was the first to spawn. Panicked, it sputtered and attempted to keep it self afloat only to meet the rocky ground over and over. Lucas rushed over to it and tackled him.

"Hey buddy, calm down," He growled, trying to sound reassuring while fighting to keep him steady. Mage kept whistling and beeping in a flurry of panic as Lucas tried to shush it. He cracked open its back hatch for inspection. "Just a couple of loose wires buddy, you'll be fine." Though Mage had calmed down immensely he still made an odd buck, all three eyes shifting back and forth constantly. "Would you kindly just hold still?" Lucas said, firmly. There was a loud zap as Lucas made the last connection. Mage stopped shaking almost immediately. Lucas looked back toward the communicator. Mage's light on the ring slowly turned from yellow to a faded green. He locked him back up and let him go. He rose magnificently into the air, magnets spinning proudly. He turned back around to face Lucas.

"Thank you, commander," said Mage in a calm, robotic voice, tilting slightly to one side similar to a bow or nod.

"Don't even mention it," replied Lucas, tipping his hat.

Mage already seemed anxious to say something. Laptops wished they could boot up as fast as him.

"Would you like a quick field report, commander?" asked Mage.

"Anything you got."

Mage leveled out as he spoke "After an initial scan, there is large number of hostiles gathered just South to Southwest of here, contact with reinforcements is impossible as scans also reveal a critical error within my long range radio transmitters and all open channels are heavily monitored. However, I am operating at a capacity of 82.1% and am armed and ready for deployment in combat should the situation arise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

There was another bright red flash. A Lucario was the next to materialize. The last swirls of matrix code disappeared into the night sky as he rose to his feet, a paw clutched to his eye.

"Still a little shaken are we?" Lucas called out to him, mockingly.

"Ha, ha," said the Lucario, sarcastically. "I think your driving knocked out one of my contacts." He reached into His bullet proof vest and pulled out a glasses case. With one hand he removed the last contact out of his eye and swiftly slid the half-moon glasses over his wolf like ears with the other. He tilted his head back and blinked a couple times until he could clearly see the stars in the sky again.

Lucas smirked "Alright then, I'll let you drive next time… If you have your learners by then." He crossed his arms, smugly. "Deal, Rio?"

Rio gritted his fangs and raised an eyebrow. "Touché," he quipped. Raising one of his arms to the side, one of the guns on the ground suddenly became bathed in a blue fire and flew into his out stretched palm. His thoughts wandered in an attempt help bite back the soreness in his body. It strangely went strait towards the subject of his name. He had always personally believed that Rio was a unisex name, but he was fully aware that it was usually reserved for women. Embarrassingly, his parents did think he was going to be a girl before he was born and had only just discovered Duran Duran. It was the 90's in the west, but the 80's had just hit in Japan…

Another red flash filled the clearing. This time two bodies phased back into reality, a Gallade and Gardevoir. The Gardevoir was clasping her ears. The Gallade was hunched over with his arms crossed in front of his face, eyes glued shut and screaming.

"Oh GOD!" He yelped. "AHHHH-" Lucas and Rio cringed. The shrieking continued for a while. He opened one eye first, still crunched in his defensive stance but getting only slightly softer. He straightened up slowly and the screaming faded a bit more.

"-AHHHH… … …haaaa… … …ah?" He finally whimpered, confused. He looked back and forth in a blur

Rio unfolded his ears. "You done yet?"

He stood upright. "I think so…" He quickly took in his surroundings. "We're alive!" He shouted again, raising his arms in the air. "Whoo! Let's do that again!"

"Real manly," The Gardevoir mumbled. She fixed her green hair and adjusted her messenger bag strap between her chest. "Boo-hoo, Rallen's so chicken," she said in a joking tone.

"Oh c'mon Gwen," he snapped.

"What's my big old brother to do without his much younger and prettier little sister around to protect him?" She mocked, swaying her chest and making a cute face.

"Hey," he snapped again. "We're twins. I'm only 5 minutes older then you!"

"And don't you forget it!" she said, in a matter of fact tone and giggling, and shoved a shotgun into his arms.

Rallen looked even more confused. "That doesn't even make sense…"

Lucas chuckled. "Welcome back guys," he nodded. Rio shook his head and smiled. Rallen gave him a soft punch in the arm. Mage whistled happily, almost R2-D2 like.

"Don't mess with us, right bro?" Rallen added

Gwen looked around. "So," she began, "One more party member left, right?" Everyone become silent for a bit and watched the communicator. It wasn't long before the last flash.

As the data cloud faded away a Flygon stood in its place. She folded in her wings and let out her antennae seductively as she made her way towards the group. Rio focused on all the parts her tight cat suit pronounced.

Rallen leaned in slightly towards him and whispered, "Rio and Farah sittin' in a tree…"

Rio sighed. "Mature, dude," he whispered back and shoved him slightly with the stock of his rifle. Lucas stifled a laugh but a smile still escaped.

The dragoness joined them. "So boys," her sultry British tone made Rio's ears to twitch. "Miss me?"

Rallen opened his mouth. "I know someone di-" Rio stamped down his foot before he could continue. He didn't know if she noticed that but she pointed a smile in his direction.

As fun as this little reunion was they still had a job to do. And they've only been apart for about 20 minutes. "So back to the situation at hand," Lucas started. Everyone immediately snapped to attention. He looked down. Everyone followed him. They had gathered around one of their fallen enemies.

Rallen spoke up first. "So, anyone else know what a couple of American PMC's are doing in the middle of nowhere Japan?"

Lucas was already kneeling beside the body. He tilted the visored helmet slightly revealing the large silver and gold 'G'.

"Question answered."

"So what's the exact situation now?" Farah asked next.

Lucas turned to Mage. All he had to do was nod.

"Large group of hostiles 1.2 Km South by Southwest of current location. Heavy monitoring makes outside contact impossible."

Rio smiled again, "Just another day at the office, huh?"

Lucas nodded back again, "Pretty much."

"Hundred's of them vs 6 of us," Gwen mulled it over. "I like those odds," she said, unsarcastically.

"Uh-huh," Rallen intruded, "And how exactly are we going to get in there? We've probably built quite the reputation already and they've probably got more of him," jabbing a thumb at Rio, "Snipers, I mean. Lots of snipers. We're not going to get within 10 yards in let alone 10 feet."

Lucas didn't have to think about it too long. He threw the helmet at him. He got up and tossed one to Rio and Gwen too.

Farah tilted her head "And Mage?"

Lucas turned to Mage again. "Mage," he called strongly, "Play dead." Mage started to shake violently. The lights in his eyes faded and flickered dramatically. Shutters clamped down hard . He hit the floor with a hard thump and even rolled round like a cup hitting the kitchen tile. Lucas walked over and reshaped one of Mages magnets into a strap that he swung over his shoulders like a bag. One of Mage's eyes opened halfway. His pupil darted around quickly and immediately slammed shut again.

"Cute," Farah continued, "But what about me? There's only 4 sets of armor." She was thinking that she already knew the answer.

Lucas gritted his teeth and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Sorry," he managed.

"Kinky," said Gwen, smirking.

Farah tried to meet eyes with Rio. He suddenly became very interested in the different shapes of the clouds and wondered why the top of the grass looked so pointy. Rallen was trying to contain his laughter, though not hard. Farah gave a final apathetic sigh, dropped her head and out stretched her arms.

"Bollocks..."

* * *

><p>I hate this chapter. 2am, I rushed it and I will be taking the time in the future to rewrite everything, but I'm busy writing the ridiculously long 3rd chapter... and ponies. I realize these little notes are bumping up my character count but these are more notes to myself then anyone else and judging from the commentsreviews no one actually reads my work so...


End file.
